


Breakfast

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Seme!Italy, itager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a night with Feliciano, waking up first is normal for Ludwig. This time, he wants to surprise his Italian lover with an uncharacteristic romantic gesture, so he'll make breakfast... witll things go as planned though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy than anything else, to be honest...  
> Hope you all like it nwn
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the idea for this (kinda. I mean, sporkbot asked for this and I wrote it XD)

"Okay, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Your chance is here. You gotta at least try and impress him today. Breakfast at bed would be nice, wouldn’t it?"

That was what he thought as sunlight invaded his eyes, first thing in the morning. He looked at the asleep Feliciano at his side, who rolled on his back, muttering something along the lines of “Doitsuu, tasukete yoo…” The blonde smiled, sighing softly.

Looking at the ceiling he noticed how sore his muscles were, and blushed. He still couldn’t believe that his petite lover had stamina enough to have him going all night. Being pretty rough, by the way. Damn Italians… his blush darkened as he remembered how Feliciano had convinced him once again to be bottom. Sighing, he got up stretching his sore muscles and headed up to the bathroom, murmuring under his breath: “Being so damn cute and turning all dominant on bed should be illegal… Ouch, shit, it hurts…”

He somehow made his way to the bathtub, and started to run the water, sighing as it met with his skin. Some hot water would help.

After his bath, Feliciano still hadn’t woke up, so Ludwig went to the kitchen and made some wurst. Then he boiled water and, while eating his breakfast, made some pasta. How was Feliciano able to eat pasta in every meal was beyond him, but he would be grumpy all day if he didn’t have his pasta so…

Coffee was next, and he placed it carefully on a tray, next to the pasta. Feliciano, knowing him, would have preferred some wine, but breakfast wasn’t a good time for that… because we didn’t want a drunk Feliciano this early on the morning, did we?

“Of course not” he mused for himself, as he carried the tray to the bedroom. The smaller country was still sleeping.

“Oi, Feliciano… wake up” his voice was muffled, not sure about how to wake him. Ludwig was definitely not used to having a boyfriend.

“Hmm…”

“Feliciano…” he posed the tray on the desk “Feliciano…”

“Just… a minute…”

“Feli~” he awkwardly cooed to him, feeling his cheeks going red. Being so pale had its disadvantages, really… “Wake up~”

Sitting on the bed, he started to leave butterfly kisses on Feliciano’s cheeks and neck until he heard a weak laugh

“Mngh, Ludwig, stop… just five minutes, Italian’s word…” the blonde didn’t want to think about how reliable an Italian’s word was, and kept trying to wake his sleepy lover.

“Your pasta will be cold by then~”

Caramel eyes shot open, and Ludwig almost giggled. But then again, he still was Germany, and he would not giggle. Definitely not.

“You made pasta? F-for me?” Ludwig nodded and blushed again as Feliciano trapped him in a mindblowing kiss. He gasped as the Italian’s lips parted against his own, licking his lower lip slowly, asking for a permission he granted. Feliciano actually moaned as their tongues touched, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips as they parted for dear air.

“G-good morning” Ludwig breathed. The other just nodded and looked over at the tray with pasta. With a smile, Ludwig handed it to him, after arranging the pillows so he could sit on the bed more comfortably. His head fell back after a bite, eyes closed in pleasure, and Germany was not biting his lower lip at that. Of course not.

“Ngh, Ludwig, you spoil me waaay to much, you know. This is delicious, baby, thank you” what the taller country could not stop from happening was the quick blush appearing on his face at the nickname.

“I-it was n-nothing…” Feliciano smiled warmly at him, and kept eating quickly. He smelled the coffee 

“Be careful, I might get used to this” his blush darkened and the Italian laughed. Of course Ludwig would never admit to it, but he was so cute… "What's the occassion?"

"N-nothing, really... Just wanted to do something today... for... you...” the last part was barely audible, but Feliciano knew him better. With a soft smile, he finished his breakfast (Ludwig would never understand how did he eat that fast) and Ludwig placed the tray on the desk again, leaning in for a kiss that lasted a few seconds before they parted. 

“That was really sweet from you, Ludwig” Feliciano whispered near his ear, making him lay on top of him on the bed. The German blushed, and looked aside.

“I-it was n-nothing, I tell you...”

“Still, thank you. I’m glad you thought about me” Ludwig nodded, standing up and picking up the tray. 

He went to the kitchen, with the intention of cleaning around, when he felt two slim arms curl around his waist. He shivered. Maybe this whole thing hadn't been a good idea after all. Leave it to Feliciano to get all possessive and horny over a tray of breakfast pasta. He rolled his eyes as the Italian's mouth captured his earlobe and started to nibble on it. He put the tray down on the counter and turned around to face his lover.

“Feli, isn't it a little too early for this...?” the smaller man shrugged, and kept playing with the lobe in his mouth, gently sucking on it, causing small shivers to run down Germany's spine.

“No, it isn't. I’m not done with you yet either. Last night was just a little appetizer, amore~”

Ludwig gave up to him at Feliciano's suave pronunciation of the Italian word for love. He might be Germany, but he was still only a man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was of your liking!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night/moment-in-time-you-read-this!
> 
> ~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
